The present invention relates to a securing device that has a retaining member with a passage in which a section of the blade is engaged. A cam member is pivotably connected to the retaining member so as to lift the retaining member to secure the blade.
A conventional saw especially for a hacksaw generally includes a U-shaped frame with a handle connected to an end of the frame, and a blade is connected to between the two distal ends of the frame. The blade generally has two apertures in two ends thereof and the two ends of the frame have a connection member which has a pin for being engaged with the two respective apertures. One of the two connection members has a threaded rod to which a wing nut is threadedly mounted. The wing nut has to be securely connected to the threaded rod to pull the pin to provide a tension of the blade. When the users want to replace a new blade, the wing nut is unscrewed to remove the two pins from the apertures of the blade, and the new blade is then installed to the two pins and secured by re-screwing the wing nut. This replacement includes many steps and takes a lot of time.
The present invention intends to provide a quick releasing device for securing or disengaging the blade from the frame.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a hacksaw which comprises a U-shaped frame and a handle extends from a first end of the frame. A groove is defined longitudinally in the handle and a passage is defined in the handle. The passage intersects the groove and communicates with the groove. An engaging port is connected to a second end of the frame. A retaining member is movably received in the passage and a recess is defined in the retaining member. A blade extends through the groove and the recess, and the blade is engaged with the engaging port. A cam member is pivotably connected an end of the retaining member.